Sibling Spirits
The four Sibling Spirits are a name for the powerful group of representatives of the Elemental Lords. They consist of: * Brother Earth - Grine the Unbreakable * Sister Water - Aquira the Tsunami * Brother Fire - Ragnis the Fireborn * Brother Air - Flurris the Whirlwind They have typically represented the elements to Tauren shaman, specifically towards Grimtotem, Hawktotem, and Ashwalker shaman. Recently, however, they have taken a larger role in their representation to the Ashwalker Warband, imbuing Naharak Hawktotem with their power. Brother Fire also takes notice of the Ashwalker rituals in particular. The four Sibling Spirits each have their own shrine from which they gather their own elemental foot soldiers and take in votive offerings. Grine the Unbreakable Grine the Unbreakable could easily be mistaken as a small hill -- he was born of the Stonetalon Mountains, given life by the Stonemother to perform her duties on Azeroth. Being a minor lieutenant of Avalanchion the Unbroken, he waged war on the Horde forces with his minor group of elementals, though his focus quickly shifted to the Venture Company. It is exactly unknown what mineral Grine is made out of, but it is known that common weapons of many materials cannot hurt him. Aquira the Tsunami, however, seems to know what it is that hurts him... His shrine in Stonetalon is located on the western end of the Stonetalon Mountains, high among the peaks. Aquira the Tsunami The greatest rival of Grine the Unbreakable, but one of the more reasonable of the Sibling Spirits, Aquira the Tsunami is one of Neptulon's lieutenants. Originally coming out of the water in Desolace, she soon moved into Stonetalon and occupied a small pond in the middle of Elven ruins. Using the arcane energy within the ruins, she enchants the waters for those who pass by to become refreshed -- but do not tempt her wrath, for if you become her energy and drink from the waters, you will soon meet your end. Her shrine in Stonetalon is in the Ruins of Eldre'thar. Ragnis the Fireborn Ragnis the Fireborn is, despite all stereotypes, the most diplomatic of the Siblign Spirits. Easily the most powerful of the Siblings, Ragnis was born from the Charred Vale and commands most of the Fire Elementals there. He is the patron of the Ashwalkers, to which he keeps a very close eye on. Since being brought into Azeroth, he has kept the Sibling Spirits from warring on each other by using diplomacy to ease tensions, but does not hesitate to use force to cull their numbers should they begin to cause trouble. His shrine is in the Charred Vale, guarded by powerful fire revenants. Flurris the Whirlwind The wind is always shifting and Flurris controls the wind. The most unpredictable of the Sibling Spirits, Flurris has demonstrated a complete lack of discipline and desire to work with his peers. He does begrudgingly act on behalf of the newest Windlord, but he was a lieutenant of Al'akir beforehand. He and his elementals are powerful, but few. He works to rid the Horde and Alliance from his demesne at Windshear Valley. Some harpies call Flurris a god and worship him. His shrine is located in Windshear Valley. Category:Elemental Category:Shaman Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Ashwalkers